The Land of Fae
by tasukichiriko
Summary: Inui is examining the world in which he lives, and suddenly comes across a boy he's never seen before: Kaidoh! What will these two get up to?


Title: In the Land of Fae  
  
Author: Kimmie (tasukichirikohotmail.com)  
  
Pairing: InuKai  
  
Category: AU, shonen ai, sap, fluff, WAFF, all other things gooey (except smut)  
  
Rating: G  
  
Spoilers: None.  
  
Warnings: None.  
  
Notes: I wrote this in a rare moment of silence at work. After all, I work retail. I had intended to write something completely different, but suddenly I wanted to write young InuKai cuteness. This is my first PoT fic, so... crosses fingers Enjoy?  
  
-----------  
  
Once upon a time, in the land of Fae, there lived a boy named Sadaharu Inui. Inui-kun was a precocious little boy with glasses and had no problem living surrounded by Faeries. This was because, for as unpredictable as Faeries were, Inui-kun watched them so often and so closely (and took such detailed notes) that he knew what they were about to do before they did it 90% of the time.  
  
There weren't many little boys in the land of Fae, but whenever new little boys moved in (whether with their parents, or as slaves to Faeries, or, like Inui-kun, out of sheer curiosity) they always got to meet Inui-kun almost as soon as they arrived. Inui-kun was very observant.  
  
However, one day, as Inui-kun was running through one of the fields in Fae observing Faerie's flight pattern, he ran right into another little boy (one whom he'd never seen before) and knocked him to the ground. So, he said right away as he held out a hand to help the other boy, "Hello. I'm Sadahara Inui. Did you just move in today?"  
  
The boy hissed at him and shoved away his proffered hand, then stood up on his own, rubbing his behind with one hand and straightening his bandanna with the other hand. "No. I've lived here for a week." He glared at Inui-kun. "But I've already seen all of Fae."  
  
Inui-kun's eyes flew open. "But, how? I've lived here for a year and I've barely seen all of the fields!"  
  
The other by adjusted his bandanna again and hissed when it came undone and his hair fell onto his forehead. As he put it back on, he said, "It's not that big if you run."  
  
And, to Inui-kun, this was a very good point. Running was, after all, much faster than stopping to take notes. But, it also confused Inui-kun. This other little boy was obviously very observant as well. So, where was his notebook? And, of slightly more importance (so he knew what to write in his own notebook), what was his name? Inui-kun, never one to take big chances, estimated that there was a 97% chance that the boy would answer both of those questions. This was over 75%, and therefore not really a chance, so Inui-kun asked. "What's your name and where's your notebook?"  
  
The boy hissed again and narrowed his eyes at Inui-kun. His eyebrows followed suit and his bandanna came loose again as a result. "I'm Kaoru Kaidoh, and I don't have a notebook."  
  
Inui-kun abruptly turned Kaidoh-kun around and pulled on the waistband of his pants to look down the back of them. "What?"  
  
Kaidoh-kun jumped away, brandishing his bandanna like a whip. "What are you doing, senpai?"  
  
Inui-kun raised an eyebrow. "Senpai? Why do you call me that?"  
  
Kaidoh-kun stood a bit more openly and hissed again. "You've lived her for 51 weeks longer than I have. Now, answer my question!"  
  
Inui-kun shrugged. "I thought you were lying to me. That's where I keep my notebook when I'm not using it." He turned briefly to show Kaidoh-kun where half of his notebook was sticking out of the back of his own shorts. "See? I keep my pen in my pocket, though."  
  
Putting his bandanna on once again, Kaidoh-kun turned to leave. "Would you like to come over for dinner? My mother told me to bring home a nice boy someday, and you're the closest I've found."  
  
Inui-kun pulled out his notebook to check to see if he was free. "Hmm... tonight? Let's see..."  
  
Kaidoh-kun looked at the notebook as well. "So? Can I take you home?"  
  
Nodding, Inui-kun said, "I seem to have the evening clear, so that would be acceptable."  
  
Kaidoh-kun smiled at him (but only at the corners of his mouth). "Good. Well, come on. You can follow me home."  
  
Inui-kun nodded again, then leaned over and placed a small kiss on Kaidoh-kun's lips. "There. Now I'll be to tell who you are if it gets too dark to see you."  
  
Kaidoh tried out a nod as well, and then kissed Inui softly. "We better hurry to my house, then. I don't want to lose you. Let's run!"  
  
And Inui-kun did indeed follow Kaidoh-kun home both for that night, and for many other nights. They always took a different path, though, for Inui-kun still had a lot of Fae to see, and Kaidoh-kun had to learn how to stop and take some notes. But, eventually, they knew all there was of Fae, and especially how to tell who the other was in the dark.  
  
-----------  
  
Owari. 


End file.
